Mobile computing devices, such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDA), have become increasingly popular in recent years. As the devices continue to get smaller, there are increasing limitations in resources such as memory, storage, bandwidth, and battery. Additionally, device applications execute recurring actions that often require increasing levels of such resources. Existing systems include per-application notification mechanisms that trigger the actions as appropriate.